For the last time, it's WALLY, not Liz!
by LifeguardedWarehouse
Summary: During a battle with Klarion, Wally is hit by a spell. He seems alright, and Zatanna thinks he'll be fine. Boy, was she wrong. The Team is in for a surprise, which proves to be difficult and annoying-especially for Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

**Recognized: Aqualad B02 Kid Flash B03 Miss Martian B05 Zatanna Zatara B08 **

Wally, Kaldur, Zatanna and M'gann had come back form a mission that involved Klarion the Witch Boy wrecking havoc somewhere in Vietnam. They had managed to defeat Klarion, but as usual, the wizard had escaped. But that seemed to be the least of their problems.

"Are you sue that there will be no side effects?" Kaldur asked Zatanna. Apparently, Wally had been hit by a spell of Klarion's. Wally didn't seem to care much, though. The moment he got to the Cave, he rushed to the fridge.

"I'm pretty sure," Zatanna replied. "Wally isn't any different at all, and Klarion's spells usually take effect as soon as he casts them."

"Then we have nothing to worry about," said Kaldur.

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

Superboy was sleeping peacefully when he was woken by a loud scream. Kaldur, apparently, had also heard it, and was trying to trace where it had come from.

The scream came again. Kaldur and Conner rushed to where it was coming from. M'gann and Zatanna were ahead of them. They had rushed in to comfort a red-headed girl who seemed oddly familiar to Superboy.

"KEEP CALM!" the girl was completely freaking out. "How the HELL am I supposed to STAY CALM! LOOK AT ME! IF YOU LOOKED LIKE THIS, COULD YOU STAY CALM?!" She was practically yelling in their faces.

"What's going on?" Superboy asked. The girl looked oddly familiar. Somehow, he already knew the answer to his question.

* * *

**I know its short, but I'm kinda in a hurry and didn't feel like writing something really long. **

**So what do you guys think has happened? You'll probably find out next week.**

**So, until then-REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

"This Is Wally," Zatanna explained. "Yesterday, on a mission, he was hit by one of Klarion's spells. I thought that he'd be alright, but it turns out that I was wrong. Wally has turned into a girl. You guys will have to take care of her—sorry, him, while I go and find a cure for the spell."

It took a little while for the message to sink in, and by then, Zatanna had left the cave.

Wally had finally calmed down. "Okay, okay," he said to himself. "Breathe Wally, breathe." Then he looked down at himself, and screeched "I have boobs!". He was horrified.

M'gann had to tie him up to make him stop running around the Cave. When Wally finally gained his composure, they faced another problem.

"You will need new clothes," said Kaldur. "The ones you are wearing right now do not fit."

"I'll take him to the mall," said M'gann.

"That's a great idea," said Wally "but what am I going to wear _to_ the mall?"

"That's a good question," said Superboy. "Because M'gann doesn't need clothes, and Kaldur's a mine wouldn't fit."

"I have a solution for that," said M'gann. She flew out the kitchen, and came back holding a tank top, a pair of jeans and a jacket. "Try these," she gave them to Wally.

While Wally was changing in another room, Superboy said to M'gann. "Those are Artemis' clothes, aren't they?"

"They are," said M'gann. "I just thought it would be better if he didn't know."

* * *

As they stepped out of Forever Sixteen, M'gann said "I think that's enough."

"Agreed," said Wally. He just wanted to go back. Hopefully, Zatanna would have found a cure by now.

As they turned to leave, someone said: "Megan Fancy seeing you here."

It was Wendy. She hugged M'gann and turned to Wally.

"Um," said M'gann "Wendy this is Wa—Liz, my cousin. We came here to buy clothes for her because Liz lost her suitcase with all her clothes that were in it. She's here from California."

"Hi I'm Wendy," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Liz," said Wally.

"We'd better get going," said M'gann. "You see, we're meeting someone, and we don't wanna be late. I'll catch you later then."

"See you," said Wendy, and left.

Just as they were exiting the mall, Artemis and another girl entered.

"Artemis," said M'gann. "Hey!"

"Hi, Megan," said Artemis. "Who's this?" She seemed surprised to see Wally.

"This is Liz, my cousin from California," said M'gann. Artemis raised her eyebrows. "Hi, I'm Megan, a friend of Artemis." M'gann introduced herself to the girl next to Artemis.

"And I'm Bette," the girl introduced herself. "We'd love to stay and chat, but we're kind in a hurry. It was nice meeting you." Artemis and Bette left.

"Can we please go?" said Wally. "I really don't like the Mall. We might meet aunt Iris or my parents here, which isn't a very good idea."

M'gann had to agree with that. Wally had stayed for the night at the Cave because the Team had come back so late from the mission. This meant that Wally's parents, the Flash or possibly even Batman did not know what had happened to Wally.

* * *

"Guys, where are Rob and Rocket?" wally asked, his mouth full of food. Apparently the spell had not affected his metabolism at all.

"I think Raquel's in Dakota City," said M'gann. "I don't know about Robin."

"Hi is probably with Batman in Gotham," said Kaldur. "Perhaps he will drop by soon."

"And is Zatanna back yet?" Wally asked.

"No," said Kaldur. "but I have contacted her, and she has said that she will find the cure soon. Your condition is only temporary."

"That's a relief," said Wally.

**Recognized: Artemis B08**

Artemis walked in. She stopped when she saw Wally. "It's you," she said. "GA didn't tell me we have a new teammate."

"It's me!" said Wally. "Wally! Klarion did this!"

"Really, Baywatch?" Artemis said, smirking. "And here I thought you were M'gann cousin, Liz. Seriously though, why are you wearing my clothes?"

"YOUR clothes?" Wally screeched. "M'gann that is so not...! What! I thought...! That's it! I'm changing right now!" He ran out to change, almost bumping into Superboy on the way.

"I can see why you didn't tell him," Conner remarked.

Recognized: Robin B01 Rocket B09

"Zatanna called me and told me what happened to wally," Robin said as he and Rocket came in. "Batman, his mom and Flash know what's happened to him, too. Where is he?"

Artemis told them. They couldn't stop laughing.

"Who wore Artemis' clothes?' Robin called out gleefully.

"No funny, Rob!"Wally yelled back angrily.

"Are you kidding!" said Rocket. "Its totally funny!"

This caused Wally to sulk even more.

When they stopped laughing, Robin called Zatanna.

"I've found the cure," she said.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"Err..." said Zatanna "I'll explain when I get back. Its a little complicated. Oh, and Wally, its best if you don't leave the Cave at all."

"Why?" Wally asked.

Just trust me," said Zatanna. "Zatanna out." She left.

A little while after that, they heard another scream from Wally. He was looking at himself in horror.

* * *

**Muahahaha! Cliffhanger! You guys can guess what happened, but I don't think you'll get the right answer. I could have updated this on Sunday, but I was too lazy to, and I had a project, so yeah. You might have noticed that I changed the story's name.**

**REVIEW! Maybe if you ask nicely, I might tell you what happened to him.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop screaming!" Artemis yelled. "What is it now; you lost your abs or something."

"No," said Wally. "My back is BLEEDING!"

There was a very awkward silence. Wally might have changed into a girl, but none of them had thought that he'd have his _time of the month_.

Wally broke the silence by saying: "Um..a little help here."

"Don't look at me," said Rocket. And with that, she turned, and zeta-ed out of the Cave.

"I don't get it," said M'gann, looking at Wally. "Why is Wally's back bleeding?" She looked surprised when everyone started blushing.

"You see," Kaldur said to M'gann "This is a condition that girls on Earth have each month."

"Oh," said M'gann. "So Wally's not hurt?"

"No," said Kaldur. "He is not."

"A little help here," said Wally. "Please?" He looked at Artemis.

Artemis sighed. "It had to be me," she said to herself. "Let's go," Baywatch," she said to Wally. "Come with me." She led him to a room.

**Recognized: Zatanna Zatara B08**

Zatanna came back just as Wally and Artemis came back, Wally wearing new clothes. He (or rather she) pounced on Zatanna as soon as he saw her.

"Zatanna!" wally yelled. "Please tell me that I can turn back to normal, and that I won't have to stay a girl forever, cause, ugh, this is painful."

Zatanna seemed to realize what had happened to Wally. "You'll have to bear it for a while," she said. "Because..." Wally cut her off.

"What!" said Wally. "Don't tell me that I'll be a girl forever! My mom will go crazy and my dad will start laughing..." He (or she) was totally freaking out again.

"Stop!" said Zatanna. "Listen to me first! You will turn back to normal." Wally stopped at the spot. "When your period is over, you'll turn back."

"Yahoo!" Liz—sorry, Wally, jumped three feet into the air. Then he stopped. "Wait," he said. "I'll have to walk around like this for a week!"

"Yes you will," said Artemis, smirking and feeling pissed at the same time. "And what's more, there's nothing you can do about it."

Wally slumped.

"Hey Wally," said Zatanna "I like your t-shirt. Can I have it when you turn back?"

* * *

As Wally had anticipated, going home was not easy. It could have been worse. His dad wasn't home, and his mom had promised that she wouldn't tell him. To make it better, he was not gong to school until he turned back. His teacher was told that he wasn't feeling well. _Sweet!_

When he got home, his mom started fussing over him, gave him some Motrin, and warm soup. (he might have been exaggerating about the awkward part).

The next day, she took him out for ice cream, and bought him more clothes (He was seriously gonna ask her if she had wanted a girl). If they met anyone they knew, his mom would tell that that he was her niece form California, Liz (Way to go, M'gann).

She kept fussing over him, saying that it must hurt, and feeding him with his favorite food. He particularly enjoy the clothes shopping, but with his mother fussing over him like a hen, he didn't seem to notice.

The only problem was that Wally sometimes called his mom 'mom', when he should have been saying 'Aunt Mary':

"_Isn't Liz your niece?" their neighbor had said when Wally had protested about going to the Mall._

"_She is," his mom had answered. "But when Wally and Liz were three, Liz came to stay over. Wally, of course,. Called me mom, and Liz followed suit. She still hasn't kicked the habit." His mom laughed._

"_That reminds me," said the neighbor. "Matt (her son) told me that Wally didn't go to school today. How come?"_

"_Wally out of town with his dad right now," his mom had replied. "I didn't want him to, with Liz coming over, and everything, but it was emergency."_

Conclusion: His mom was awesome, and clearly had wanted a girl.

* * *

Weren't you a guy?" Foster asked him, hanging from the ceiling. He and Flash were after her. She had been doing the usual—stealing info, appearing out of nowhere, and annoying the hell outta them (especially Robin). "Or did the Flash get a new sidekick?"

"He didn't!" said Wally, trying to sound like he normally did, but failing a little. "I'm sorry you haven't seen me for a long time, and think I'm someone new. Been stalking Rob?"

"Nah," said Foster. 'Haven't seen the Boy Wonder for a long time. Work hasn't taken me to Gotham recently. It's Central City for now. And last time I checked, guys don't have boobs. But I know what happened between you and Klarion. Feelin' comfy?" She grinned at him.

Wally groaned. Even villains were making fun of him! At least his mom had made his favorite—everything!

* * *

**As you can see, I used an OC of mine: Foster. Then again, Liz is kinda an OC too. Anyway—REVIEW! I'll give you cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4

The first two days were the best days of his life. The ones after that, not so much. He had run out of Motrin, he kept chasing Foster, and she kept running away. On top of that, Matt got homework for him that he needed to submit the next day. Spending the night doing three homework assignments. Just great...(Note the sarcasm)

When he got home, his mom wasn't there. There was a note saying that she had gone out and was coming back late. Like, really late. One of her relatives was in the hospital.

So, he made himself a snack, and started watching TV. After two hours, he realized that he should start doing his homework. Groaning, he got up, and started writing an essay on the History of Modern Law enforcement or something.

Just as he finished his second assignment, he fell asleep.

When he woke up, his stomach was aching, and he still had an assignment to finish.

He checked the time; it was 3 in the morning. His mom was probably back by now. She (hopefully) might have some medicine with her.

He went downstairs. His mom was there. It looked like she had just come back. She was surprised to see that Wally was awake.

"What's wrong, Wally?" she asked in alarm. "You shouldn't be up so late."

"No feeling so well." Wally replied in a feeble voice. "Head hurts, fell dizzy." He almost fell, but his mom caught him just in time. She made him sit on the couch, and took his temperature.

"Its no wonder you're not feeling well," she said. "You have a fever, and its bad. Wait here, I'll get you some medicine and then you can go back to sleep."

"Can't do that," Wally moaned, wanting to do nothing more than that at the moment. "I've got homework."

"Don't worry about that right now," his mom told him. "You're sick. I'll give Matt the homework you've done, and told him you couldn't do anymore. He'll tell your teacher. Now, all you need to do is go to bed and relax." And Wally did just that.

Maybe being a girl wasn't so bad after all (for a while at least).

* * *

"Kid idiot!" Artemis hissed in Wally's ear as she pulled him back. "Are you trying to be funny or something? You're going into the male toilet!"

"I am a guy!" Wally hissed back, completely forgetting that he looked like a girl.

"I know you are," Artemis replied. "But the guys in there will think that you're a girl because you look like one, and kinda are one!"

"I'm not going into the girls' toilet!" Wally said in horror.

"Then don't," Artemis said calmly.

"But I have to go!" Wally moaned.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You sound like you're in kindergarten," she said. "If you need to go, then go."

"But that's the girls' toilet!" Wally said.

"I know it is,"Artemis said slowly, clearly in a bad mood. "Just go already, Kid Coward!"  
"If I go, will you come with me?" Wally asked, using (or at least trying to use) his puppy-dog eyes on Artemis. "Because girls in my school always go together."

"Fine!" said Artemis, exasperated. "But you better not take too long; the movie's gonna start, and the others are waiting."

They were at the movies with Zatanna, Kaldur and Robin. They got there 20 minutes early so Zatanna, Dick and Kaldur went to buy snacks, while Wally moaned that he had to go to the toilet.

Fortunately, they weren't late for the movie. Wally kept eating popcorn and drinking soda, and went between the movie to get refills, refills and more refills.

Their trip to the movies was fairly smooth, until Wally moaned that he was hungry. So, Robin said that he know a place in Metropolis.

"Bibbo's Diner," Wally said out loud. "I can't say I'm impressed, Rob. It's a little different form your usual Gotham Gourmet restaurants."

"Not hungry?" Dick asked, grinning.

"Never said that," Wally replied as they went in.

They sat on bar stools to eat. Wally, of course, had ordered enough for six people.

"I'm surprised you can stay so thin after eating all that," a brunette who was sitting a few bar stools away said to him, eying his4 cheeseburgers, onion rings, extra serving of fries, and hell large coke.

"What can I say," said Wally, almost flirting with the brunette. "It's my metabolism. Don't let it overwhelm you." Artemis hit him in the gut. "Ow! What was that for?" he demanded.

"Wally, right now you look like a girl," Artemis hissed at him. "And people will automatically think you are one. So right now, you are Liz West, so stop flirting with the brunette, or she'll think that you'r gay! And besides, you're still my boyfriend."

"Oh," said Wally "right.' And he turned back to his cheeseburger.

The brunette next to them looked surprised, shrugged, and turned away. The gy sitting next to her said something. She nodded, and then shrugged again.

They had to leave soon after that because Red Tornado called Kaldur and Zatanna for a mission, Robin and Artemis had training to do, and Wally had to go home.

As no one else was going to Central City, Wally had to walk to the bus stop by himself. While walking, he had the strangest feeling that he was being followed. He looked back. No was was following him. Wally still felt uneasy. He couldn't run home because he wasn't in his Kid Flash costume. And he didn't feel like changing in some sheltered area.

When he turned, someone punched him, and he fell. Someone helped him up. It was the brunette he saw at Bibbo's.

"You okay?" she asked him. "Some guy punched you, and ran off. Where are you heading?"

"I'm good," Wally replied. "I'm heading to the bus stop."

"Same here," she replied. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Wally told her. "I'm Liz, by the way."

"Is that what you call yourself now?" She asked. Wally raised his eyebrows, confused. "I'm Foster," she told him, before she punched him and strapped an inhibitor collar on him.

* * *

**Yay! Another cliffhanger. And to top it off, I won't be updating for a while, say, January 20 or something like that.**

**Anyway, early Merry Christmas to everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next thing Wally knew, he was in a room which, oddly, had no door. There was a bed in a corner and a bag in another, and of course, Foster staring right down at him. She was handing upside-down from a pole on the roof, and was inches away from his face, making her look even creepier.

"Gah!" Wally said, backing away. "What are you doing that for?"  
"You were sleeping for so long," Foster said, ignoring his question. "It was boring, waiting for you."

"Appreciate the concern," said Wally, with some sarcasm in his voice. He looked around. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere in Transylvania," Foster replied, grinning.

"What!" said Wally, freaking out. "I'm in Transylvania! That all the way in Europe! How am I gonna...?

"Gosh," said Foster, looking at him like a predator, wondering if it should eat its food or play with it. "You are a one freaked out girl. A total cheerleader. But don't worry,, we're still in the continental US. Actually, we're still in Central City."

"You tricked me!" Wally yelled at her. He should have expected that. Foster loved messing with people. "You tricked me into thinking I was in Transylvania! Miles away from home!"

"Aren't you a jumpy girl," Foster grinned even wider than before. "Anyway, I gotta go. Ugly's gonna see you soon. Did you know that the guy's 23? He seriously needs to cheer up." And like that, Foster disappeared.

* * *

"Hey guys," Robin entered the Cave. "Have any of you seen Liz—sorry Wally? His mom just called. He didn't come home last night. She thought that maybe we had a sleepover or something, but I told her that the last time I saw him was yesterday."

"No idea," said Conner.

"Same here," said M'gann.

"No?" said Dick. Artemis came into the room.

"Hey Artemis, have you seen Wally?" he asked. "His mom said that he didn't come home home last night. Or did the two of you spend the night together in your bedroom?" He added, smirking.

Artemis threw a pillow at him from the couch, and said: "No Robin, I haven't seen Baywatch since yesterday. And just so you know, I'm not lesbian."

"Just confirming," Dick laughed his signature laugh, and went out of the room. "I'll ask Kaldur, and then check security footage. Maybe I'll find some clues there."

"Is it really that big a deal?" Zatanna asked. "I mean, what if Wally's in India, eating kebabs or something?"

"It is," said Robin. "Wally's cellphone is off, and we can't trace him. Someone must have turned his tracker off. He's not in India, either. He told me his mom made him burgers."

"Wait, tracker?" Artemis asked, poking her head through the door. "Kid Idiot has a tracker on him?"

"He doesn't have one _on_ him," said Dick. "He has one _in_ him. Actually, all of you do."

"What!" said Zatanna. "We're being stalked! That's plain creepy."

"Sure you are," said Dick the troll. "Bats is really paranoid, he's got trackers inside all of us, and the whole League."

"Wait a minute," said M'gann. "How did the trackers get inside us?"  
"Easy," said the delighted 14-year old. "You drank it."

That was too much for Superboy. He took hold of Robin's shirt, and said: "Explain." in a very dangerous voice.

"Okay, okay," said Robin, still grinning. "Batman, as you know, is the most paranoid guy in the world. So he has trackers inside all of us, even me."

"Robin," said Artemis. "Can't you see that that's plain creepy!"

"I know," said Robin. "But he is Batman after all."

"Anyway,"said Robin, getting up. "I've gotta go find Wally. See ya." He left.

"Guys, I don't know what you think," said Artemis "But Robin is one creepy guy."

Everyone agreed, even Zatanna.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Wally, eating an apple. "That guy you were sitting with was Black Spider, and the two of you kidnapped me."

"Exactly," said Foster.

"Wait," said Wally. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because there's nothing you can do about it, is there?" said Foster.

"Okay," said Wally, a little confused. "So who ordered you to kidnap me? And second, why do you keep coming here?"

"First—can't tell you," said Foster. "And second: I get bored. Oh, and before I forget, Ugly's probably gonna see you soon. What are you smirking' about?"

"You might be wearing a hoodie," Wally said, sounding pleased with himself. "But I know you're a brunette. In your face!"

"You're wro-ong," said Foster, making wrong sound like a two-syllable word. "that was one of my many disguises. I don't really look like that. Anyway, I think that that the guy who ordered me to kidnap you wants to keep you here until your condition becomes permanent." They heard the sound of footsteps. "That's probably Ugly." And before Wally could freak out about staying a girl forever, she was gone.

* * *

"Why are we going to a nightclub?" Artemis asked, through the psychic link. "In case you don't remember, we're all underage here."

"I know that all of us are underage," Kaldur replied calmly. "But Batman has found evidence that Wally is held captive somewhere around here."

"I hope Batman's right," said Zatanna. "Because if we don't find Wally soon, he might have to stay a girl for a long time."

"What!" almost everyone said.

"But you said that..." Robin began. Zatanna cut him off.

"I did," she said. "But I need to do this teensy spell when his period is over. I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't let me finish, he was talking so fast."

There was a pause. Then Kaldur said: "Then we better hope that Batman's lead is correct. Miss Martian and Superboy, you go inside, while the rest of us will stay outside and scan the perimeter. If any of you see anyone suspicious, alert the rest through the psychic link and follow the person."

"But wouldn't it be better if more of us went inside?" Rocket asked.

"It would," Aqualad admitted. "But only Miss Martian and Superboy can pass for legal adults."

"Go."

* * *

Robin had been waiting for an hour. It was getting boring. Miss Martian and Superboy had found nothing. The same went for Artemis, Zatanna and Aqualad. As for him, nothing. That was until;

"Looking for someone?" A voice called out to him from the roof on the other side from where he was standing.

"I am,' Robin told the shadowy figure. "And I have a feeling you know where he is." He jumped across to the other roof, and started running after the person, who turned out to be Foster.

"Guys," Robin said to the others through the psychic link. "I found Foster, and I think she might know where Wally is."

"Go after her," Kaldur instructed. "Artemis and I have found something, but our lead may be a dead end."

"Should I help him?" Rocket asked. "I'm pretty near where Robin is."

"No," said Kaldur. "Foster is more of a menace than she is helpful."

"So," Robin said to Foster. "You wouldn't know where KF is, would you?"

"I would," Foster replied, smirking. "And he's pretty fun to play with. The girl freaks out a lot. I'd tell you where she is, but your friends Aqualad and Artemis have already found him."

As if on cue, Aqualad said: "Team, get back. We have found Kid Flash. He has no wounds but I am unable to take his collar off. Robin, this looks like a job for you."

"On it." Robin replied through the psychic link.

Foster winked at him, and disappeared.

* * *

**Whoa, it's been long since I updated. I had exanms and then...trust me, its a long story. I never really thought that it would take longer than January 20. I hope you guys liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be an extremely short chapter, cuz there really isn't much left. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I don't own YJ. If I did, Zatanna and Nightwing wouldn't have broken up, and Lagoon Boy wouldn't have existed.**

* * *

"In just a few minutes, you'll turn back," Zatanna said. Wally was sitting in the middle of this magic circle, and Zatanna was chanting the spell that would turn him back.

"And everyone will be happy again," said M'gann. She did not seemed to have enjoyed the mission. Neither Superboy nor M'gann would tell them what had happened in the Club.

"That is," Robin smirked. "Almost everyone."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Wally asked, eating a protein bar.

Robin still continued to smirk. "You know what I mean, _Liz_," Dick said, saying Liz on purpose. "Your mommy's gonna be sad that she doesn't have a little girl to take care of anymore."

"Dude!"

Zatanna stopped chanting. "There," she said. "That should do it."

Wally looked at himself. "I'm still a girl," he said, stating the obvious.

"The spell takes some time to take effect," Zatanna told him. "You should be back to normal in the morning."

"_Should_?"

"It'll work, alright!" Zatanna almost yelled. She sounded tired, and probably was. She had been chanting the spell for half an hour. So, Wally decided that he didn't want to get yelled at, and headed home.

* * *

Wally entered his house. He was so happy that he didn't hear his dad's voice coming from the kitchen. So when he yelled: "I'm home!" he didn't expect to see his dad.

"Mary," he said, looking at Wally in surprise. "Who is this? You should have told me if one of your relatives was coming over."

_Uh oh._

**One explanation later...**

Turns out, Rudy West had come home early from his trip. That was something Liz—sorry, Wally wanted to avoid.

The reason of why he wanted to avoid his dad was explained when his dad understood what had happened, and wouldn't stop laughing. He wouldn't even stop when Wally had gone back to his room.

It was going to be a very long time until anyone forgot what had happened to Wally and would stop teasing him.

_That is, if they forgot at all._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me. Until then—Sayonara!**


End file.
